The present invention relates to a data processing system and is, in particular, favorably utilized in the data processing system that includes a plurality of data processing device that perform parallel data processing on the basis of setup data that has been set for each of the data processing devices.
Demand for the data processing system that performs parallel data processing is increasing every year. For example, in a system that handles moving image codes, screen-size increasing such as 4K, 8K and so forth is being promoted. A high processing performance is requested to an image encoding device, an image decoding device and so forth that handle signals of these moving image codes and a technique that a plurality of image processing devices are arranged to perform parallel processing is adopted as one effective measure for improving the processing performance of an image encoding/decoding device.
On the other hand, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, 2009-237888, there is disclosed a data processing device that is favorable for the image encoding/decoding device. The image encoding/decoding device includes a plurality of image processing modules and is configured so as to execute image processing as a whole by appropriately performing the initial settings on the respective image processing modules and thereafter starting up the image processing modules. An external CPU (Central Processing Unit) is operated in order to perform the initial settings on the plurality of image processing modules and therefore a technology for reducing a processing load on the CPU imposed when performing the initial settings is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237888. Thereby, in the data processing device such as the image encoding/decoding device that frequently performs the initial settings on a large amount of data, the processing load on the external CPU is reduced. In particular, in data processing such as encoding, decoding and so forth, there are cases where the data processing device is used by making a switch between encoding processing and decoding processing frame by frame, there are cases where the data processing device is used by switching the type of a codec used (the type of an algorithm used) frame by frame and there are cases other than the above. Since there exists a peculiar situation that it is inevitable to perform register setting and program file replacement in units of frames in such a case, it is particularly important to reduce the processing load imposed on the CPU when performing the initial settings.